Double Date
by AuthorInTheMaking101
Summary: Mordecai finally asks Margaret out on a date, and surprise surprise—she says yes! But as their relationship escalates and finally has the chance to blossom, something happens that spirals their lives out of control. Now they'll have to face old enemies, jealous exes, and even more blasts from the past. But there's only one way they'll do it; together. Traditional pairs are MxM, RxE
1. She Said Yes

**Oh, hey there!**

**Contrary to the show, Margaret has NOT left for college in this fanfic. Let's just pretend that Steak Me Amadeus NEVER happened (which, for some people, already do). Let's pretend that nothing has changed in the world of Regular Show. Margaret never left, CJ never returned (****SPOILER ALERT: she will later on in the story though****) or made amends with/befriended Mordecai, etc. Technically this means its a "sort-of" AU fic, but whatever, it doesn't really matter now, does it? **

**So anyways, hope you enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and review of course! I love reviews, so simple praises and constructive criticism is appreciated!**

* * *

A tall blue jay hummed to himself merrily as he watered the rose bushes with his best friend, a four-foot-tall raccoon with a mischievous personality. They were known as the infamous duo of Mordecai and Rigby. Two total slackers who, no matter what, always found their way into trouble. Their boss Benson, a living gumball machine, threatened to fire them almost every other week when their antics resulted in something bizarre or surreal happening around the park that they worked at, although he would usually let them off the hook for the umpteenth time…but not before letting them off with another small warning; "NOW CLEAN UP THIS MESS OR YOUR FIRED!"

Rigby stared at his childhood companion critically as he yanked pesky weeds out of the ground, saying, "Dude, what's with you today? You've been acting really weird all day long"

Mordecai smiled knowingly as he looked over at the perplexed raccoon. He grinned. "I'm asking Margaret out on a date tonight" He replied, sighing dreamily.

The chocolate brown mammal raised an eyebrow. "For real?" Rigby asked in disbelief.

Mordecai nodded, beaming as he continued, "Yep! And this time, there's no bets or dares involved whatsoever. I'm seriously going to ask her out. I've already got plans to take her to El Costoso's at six sharp tomorrow night. And if she says no," He hesitated, his chipper tone faltering a bit as he continued, "I can cancel without a cost. It's a win-win."

After some silence, a smile finally appeared on Rigby's face. "Congrats, dude! I'm happy for ya"

"Thanks Rigby. Glad I have your seal of approval" Teased the blue jay as he finished hosing the plants.

"So when are you gonna ask her?"

"Right now, actually. I already told Benson and he was cool with it, as long as I got to work back on time"

"I'm coming too!" Rigby exclaimed, slipping off his gloves and throwing them aside.

"Why? So you can go see Eileen again?" Mordecai jibed, giving his friend a playful noogie. The raccoon shoved him away, crossing his arms and huffing slightly as they walked towards the garage. The duo hopped into the cart, revved up the engine, and cruised off towards, where else, the Coffee Shop.

* * *

"Margaret! Margaret!"

"Hey Eileen! Mags! Where are you guys?"

"Sounds like Mordecai and Rigby are ready for their daily joes," Margaret giggled, walking out of the kitchen with Eileen following close behind her. The robin smiled expectantly as she laid eyes on the duo. She waved at them, "Hey boys!"

"Ha-ha, hey!" Mordecai returned the wave as they approached one another. His heart drummed rapidly inside his chest as he greeted Margaret with a hug, which she readily accepted.

Eileen smiled timidly as she exchanged quick pleasantries with her crush. "H-hi Rigby," She mumbled, her cheeks pinking slightly. Rigby looked away, clearly uninterested in whatever else she had to say to him, "Um, hi. Err…can I get some black sweetened coffee with extra sugar and whipped cream?"

"Uh, of course! I'll be right back," Eileen dashed into the kitchen to prepare his order without missing a beat. Rigby glanced at Margaret in silent askance. The robin rolled her eyes, "Eileen's been a little jumpy today. I'm not sure why, though."

"Maybe it's because she's waiting for you to ask her out on a date, dude," Mordecai joked, elbowing the raccoon.

At first Rigby seemed annoyed by Mordecai's remark, but his anger seemed to melt almost instantly. "Isn't there something that **YOU** wanted to ask Margaret? Hmm?"

The blue jay's cheeks turned red. He delivered a sharp blow to Rigby's shoulder, much to the 'coon's dismay. He flashed Margaret a cheeky grin, "Ignore him. He's just—"

"Oh, but Mordecai, I thought you said you were gonna ask her out on a date? Don't you remember? You said you were gonna take her to El Costoso's and tell her how much you _LUUUURB_ her!" Rigby cooed, batting his eyes as he giggled like a schoolgirl. Mordecai began to sweat. "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" He turned his head in the other direction, trying to avoid Margaret's stunned face. He gnashed his teeth furiously, glaring at Rigby and saying through a closed jaw, "SHUT, UP, DUDE"

"But it's true, dude. What do you say, Margie?" said the raccoon as he smirked victoriously.

"I…I…" Margaret stammered, trying to absorb the new information. Mordecai nibbled on his lower lip, nervously waiting for an answer.

"_Oh crap! Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap! She's gonna say no! I'm doomed!_" He thought.

After an awkward silence, Margaret looked at the blue jay and smiled gently. "Well…I wasn't really expecting Rigby to be the person who asked me but…sure. I'll totally go out with you, Mordecai!"

Rigby's triumph evaporated as the words left the red bird's mouth. His face fell in dismay as he realized the inevitable; his ploy had backfired. "Aw man!" He moaned.

Mordecai's reaction, however, was one of joy. "S-seriously? You'll go out with me? For real?!"

Margaret nodded, giggling as she leaned forward and pecked his cheek lovingly. "For real"

_She said yes!_

"Hm, Hm," Mordecai hummed, smirking and crossing his arms as he looked at Rigby. The raccoon glared at him and silently mouthed, "You win this time."

"So, you want me to get you anything, Mordecai?" Margaret asked.

"Nah, I'm good," replied the blue jay as he looked towards the kitchen. A mental lightbulb popped up above his head as an idea occurred to him. He excused himself. "I'll be right back. I need to talk to Eileen for a sec."

The robin was briefly confused, but shrugged it off. "Okay," She nodded. "I'm gonna go clean off some tables before more customers start pouring in for the afternoon rush hour. See you guys later."

"And I'm gonna go use it. BRB." Rigby stated, scurrying off towards the men's restroom.

With Rigby no longer in sight and Margaret occupied with her job, Mordecai headed into the kitchen, ignoring the "Employee's Only" sign on the door. He had to stifle a laugh as he approached Eileen from behind; revenge was going to be **_sweet_**.

"Hey Eileen," He said, getting the mole's attention. She turned around and smiled, saying as he dried a clean tray, "Oh, hey Mordecai. Sorry, but only employees are allowed in here."

"I know," Mordecai nodded. "Rigby wanted me to tell you something."

As soon as the name of the aforementioned raccoon left his mouth, Eileen seemed even more interested than before. "Oh really? What?" She asked, eager to learn what her crush wanted her to know about.

"Well, you see…I asked Margaret out on a date and she said yes, but then Rigby butted in and said he wanted to make our date a double date. I asked him why, and he said because he's always wanted to ask you out in the past, but he's way too shy that you'll be weirded out by him, so he wanted me to ask you instead."

It took a few seconds for Eileen to process what she had just heard. When she finally did, the tray she was holding slipped out of her hands and plummeted to the floor with a resounding clatter. The mole's face was flushed completely red and her eyes were twice the size they were before. "Really?" She peeped.

"Really," Mordecai assured, his smirk broadening.

Eileen squealed, "Omigosh-omigosh-omigosh-omigosh-omigosh! I can't believe it! I'm finally going out with Rigby! This is amazing!" The mole rushed over and hugged Mordecai's tall, thin striped legs, "Thank you for telling me, Mordecai! I had no idea that he liked me back! This means…*_gasp_* so he **_WAS_** jealous when I pretended to be dating that Tuck Packard guy! Wasn't he?!"

Mordecai laughed. "Yeah, I bet he was"

"I knew it! I just knew it!" She beamed.

Once Eileen had regained her composure (and had stopped raving on about all those times that she felt Rigby was jealous or was being cute around her), Mordecai gave her details of the date. "So we'll be going to El Costoso's at around six sharp tomorrow night. You still up to it?"

"Well, duh, of course I am!" The brunette mole exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "Should Margaret and I meet you guys at the Park?"

"Sounds awesome"

"Great! We'll see you there, then."

At that moment, Mordecai couldn't help but feel guilty deep down. He had _lied_ to Eileen, just to get back at Rigby for ruining his chance to ask out Margaret (even though she had accepted, he still wanted to be the one to pop the question). He knew that Rigby did have feelings for Eileen, but he wasn't ready to dating just yet. "_Oh no. If he finds out I set him up, Rigby's sure to flake out on her! Then Eileen AND Margaret will know I lied. I've gotta convince him to go through with the date!_" He thought.

"Mordecai! Mordecaaaaiii! Where are you, dude?"

"_Oh no_," Mordecai jumped as Rigby stepped into the kitchen. "Oh, there you are dude. Yo Eileen, 'the coffee done yet?" The mammal asked.

Eileen's jaw dropped, "Omigosh! I'm so sorry Rigby! I totally forgot! Here, give me a minute and I'll get your coffee ready!" The brunette mole rushed over to the cappuccino machine and prepared a large to-go cup of coffee with "extra sugar and whipped cream", then ran over to her crush with the coffee in hand. "Here you go, Rigby," she said with a tired smile.

"Um, thanks," Rigby mumbled, taking a sip of his drink. He smiled, "Wow, this is really good."

"I added in some honey instead of sugar. It makes it sweeter and it's much healthier."

"Cool. Thanks again, Eileen"

"N-no problem. So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow night for our date?"

At that moment, Rigby did a spit-take. He spat out the coffee in his mouth, with most of it splashing onto Eileen's apron. He quickly wiped his mouth and stammered out, "O-our date?"

"Well, yeah," The mole replied, removing her wet apron and cringing, "Mordecai told me that you were taking me out on a date to El Costoso's, and he was also bringing Margaret. Don't you remember? It was all your idea"

Rigby gave Mordecai a cold stare that said, "You're _dead_"

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! Crap's gonna go down tonight!**

**Tidbit: Yeah...sorry if any of the characters seem OOC here, especially Eileen. I think I made her a little too fangirly here, but whatever, I'll try to fix that later on. and I think I made Rigby a little jerky in some parts. ehhhhh…**

**Thanks for reading! Please review and give me your honest opinions of this 'fic!**


	2. Convincing Rigby

**Hey guys! Miss me? I'm back with Chapter Two! Thank you for the kind reviews! I really do appreciate it. Okay. Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

"YOU SET ME UP?!"

The cart-ride back to the Park was going to be a noisy one.

Mordecai white-knuckled the steering wheel and looked at his friend with a stare that could melt steel, "Hey! I was about to ask Margaret out and you blew it! I had to get you back somehow."

"But she said yes, didn't she? In a way, I helped you out, since you've been Mordechickening out for so long now!" Rigby retorted, crossing his arms defensively.

"Yeah, but I was gonna do it that time! Really!"

"Dude, you looked like you were about to pass out until I came in to save your feathery butt."

"Whatever. That doesn't matter anymore."

There was a pregnant pause before Rigby broke the ice again.

"...I still can't believe you set me up with Eileen."

"It was for your own good."

"_**MY**_ own good? I don't even like her!"

"Uh-huh, sure. So all that stuff you said about her looking hot without her glasses on was actually a lie?"

"...Yes..."

"Then why did the Guardian of Secrets vanish after you said that? Hmm?"

"...STOP TALKIIIING!"

"Whatever man. I still think you should go through with the date."

"No way! I'm not going. And you can't make me! I'll just call her and say I'm sick or something. She'll get over it."

"You better not, dude."

"Try and stop me!"

"Rigby—"

"SHUPABOO!"

"RIGBY—"

"SLAMMYBOO!"

"Rigby!" The cart squealed to a stop as Mordecai pulled over on the side of the road and immediately slapped the raccoon upside the head. Rigby yelped in pain, rubbing his forehead and glaring up at the blue jay.

Mordecai continued,"Quit being so selfish! Do you have any idea how long Eileen has been waiting for you to ask her out?! Don't even try answering, because you _don't_ know! That's how long! You've been completely oblivious to her attentions towards you ever since you both met, not to mention you've always been so hateful and rude to her! Margaret and I have tried hooking you two up for years now, but you keep blowing her off like she's nothing to you, which recently I'm starting to believe is _also_ true!" Rigby cowered in fear at Mordecai's tirade. The avian stopped to take a breath of air before he continued, "Listen, dude. I don't want to force you into a relationship. I know you're not a romantic type of guy. I also know that you're shy around girls—"

"Am not," The raccoon huffed. Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever. My point is that I'm only doing what's best for you. Eileen could be the girl you can spend the rest of your life with, or she can just be the girl you dated for a while before splitting up. I don't know what your future holds, but I do know that with her, it'll be a bright one. Eileen's a brilliant, funny, sweet girl. She's perfect for you, dude! You need someone in your life other than me and the guys at the Park! Video games and food aren't a plausible substitute."

"You're just saying all this lovey-dovey junk because you wanna go on a date with Margaret and not look like a huge liar" Rigby mumbled, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

Mordecai sighed, "Well, yeah, but I'm also doing this for my bro. Bros stick together and help each other out, right?"

"...Yeah."

"You've heard of the saying 'You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours', right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then, if you go on that date with us, two things will happen. One: Margaret and I will finally have the chance to be together, and Two, you'll get to find out what love feels like with Eileen."

"But I already know what love feels like!"

"Pillow-talking a meatball sub is _**not**_ love, Rigby."

"Hey!"

Mordecai sighed again, "Rigby, please! Just do this for me this one time, okay? I promise I'll pay you back."

"..._Fine_. But you owe me. And you have to pay for dinner!"

"Deal."

The ride fell silent again. About a minute later, Rigby spoke up.

"And by the way," he said, "I'm only doing this so chicks won't label me as a chick-dodging casanova. I don't wanna get stuck in the friendzone like you."

"HEY!"

Rigby snickered to himself. As the ride continued, Rigby sighed and thought to himself, "_I lied, Mordecai. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Eileen._"

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But I promise the next one will be longer!**


	3. The Return

The rest of the day went by smoothly at Mallard Park. Benson, the Park's manager and breadwinner, stood on the porch of the Park House, impressed as he watched the infamous dynamic duo known as Mordecai and Rigby finished all of their jobs for the day in nothing flat. The gumball machine was pleasantly surprised, as something like this only occurred once in a blue moon. Unless...unless something was up. He could smell it, and it smelled particularly fishy. Benson decided to check up on them and see if he could detect any suspicious behavior that emanated from the two slackers.

As he walked over to them, Benson could hear a decidedly interesting conversation going on between them, piquing his curiosity.

"Dude, give me your honest opinion: should I wear a James Bond-like tux, or a suave chambray?"

"I still think you should go commando"

"No! That's totally inappropriate for a date!"

"You do it anyway! We both do! You look fine, dude"

"Well, I still want to look nice for Margaret. Most of the guys she used to date were always either upper class or complete d-bags. I want to make a good impression for her"

"I think that's already been established, _bro_. You've both known each other since we were practically in high school!"

"Yeah, so did you and—"

"Hey you two!"

At the sound of Benson's voice, Mordecai and Rigby immediately whirled around to face their boss.

"Oh, ha-ha, heeey Benson," the blue jay greeted.

"Hey Benson," Rigby parroted in a monotonous tone, sighing unenthusiastically.

"What's up?" Mordecai asked, propping up his rake and resting his elbow on the tip.

Benson's eyebrows narrowed, but the frown disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "I just wanted to let you know that after seeing all the work you've both gotten done today...I'm proud of you. As a reward, I'm taking everyone out for dinner tomorrow night at Luigi's. Wanna come? You deserve it, you know"

Mordecai laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Um, no thanks Benson. Rigby and I are going out with Margaret and Eileen tomorrow night. We probably wont make it"

Benson seemed a little surprised. "Oh. Okay then. That's fine. We'll be sure to save some pizza for you guys then. Keep up the good work" He then walked off to inspect the Park further, leaving the duo to themselves again.

As they both continued raking the leaves and such, Rigby spoke up after a time. "So Mordecai...I'm guessing that we'll both be each other's wingmans for tomorrow night?" The raccoon said slyly.

Mordecai shrugged. "Hey, we'll both need some support. I mean...this is probably my first _official_ date with Margaret, and it's also your first official date with Eileen too; solids not included" they both shared a brief chuckle before finishing up their work.

However, unbeknownst to them, a certain someone was lurking in the bushes nearby.

"Oh Mordecai. If only you have put your phone away"

* * *

**So what did you think of that? Was it good? Bad? Average? Neutral? Please let me know what your thoughts/opinions on this chapter are, especially if its constructive criticism. I want to know what needs to be fixed so I can improve in the future! Thanks for reading, and I'm terribly sorry for posting this late! I'll try my best to post the next one ASAP.**

**Small tidbit before I go: I intended for this chapter to be longer, but I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger that will be the beginning of the buildup to this story. I promise that the next one WILL be longer, and it won't be the same old pointless, boring filler! Next time it will be the night of the date! YAY!**

**Now that that's done...UP, UP, AND AWAY! *flies off***


End file.
